Super Smash Bros Fighters: War of the Gods
by Super Saiyan Crash
Summary: After the defeat of Galeem and Dharkon, the heroes and villains were brought back to the Smash Bros world by two opposing gods. Little do they know, another evil force is working behind the scenes. A huge cast in it this time, can the heroes solve the mystery of this world?
1. Chapter 1

Super Smash Bros FighterZ

Chapter 1: Back again

No sooner had our heroes and heroines of the Smash universe defeated both Galeem and Dharkon did they leave the Smash world behind and return to their own worlds, never to meet again, or so they thought.

Mario was resting in a deck chair, staring out at the beautiful scenery of the Mushroom Kingdom, enjoying the time of being that followed after foiling another of Bowser's plots once again, before looking ahead to see Luigi and Yoshi walk over to him.

"Hey there, Mario." Luigi called happily, where he then sat up on a deck chair beside his brother and suggested. "We sure could use a break."

"Sounds like a good idea." Mario said in agreement, before asking. "So where do you want to vacation?"

Before Luigi could give an answer, to their shock, their deck chairs and the scenery disappeared, where Mario and Luigi fell on their backs, in a barren wasteland, leaving Yoshi looking around in shock.

" _What happened? We were in Mario's garden just a second ago._ " Yoshi said in his Yoshi-tongue language, most perplexed.

"Ouch." Luigi groaned, rubbing his head after the fall, only to look around and take in the surroundings, causing him to then question. "Wait, where are we?"

After getting up himself, Mario then saw a familiar circle symbol on a rock cliff, causing him to groan in annoyance.

"Here again! This is the sixth time now!" He said, frustrated.

" _You mean... not Smash Bros world again!?_ " Yoshi questioned.

"Mario!" A familiar voice of distress called, causing Mario, Yoshi and Luigi to turn, where all saw Peach running towards them.

But close by the Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom was Daisy, Rosalina, Dr. Mario and Toad.

"Mario, thank goodness we found you." Peach then said with relief in her voice, hugging Mario for a moment as she then looked around and commented. "It looks as though we have been sent back once again."

"Yeah. but why?" Luigi asked, feeling as though they were missing part of their puzzle. "What the reason this time?"

"Well, everything seemed the same after we defeated Galeem and Dharkon." Rosalina said, before a sudden thought came to her, causing the blonde to speak her mind. "Wait a minute... how can I remember that again? Before, it was all a blank when we returned to our own world."

"You're right. We forgot about this world and then when we returned, everything came rushing back to us" Daisy said, finding it more and more confusing, giving her a small headache.

However, something suddenly came towards them, leaving all in shock to see a grey form of Toad that had a set of red eyes.

"Another Galeem puppet? But why Toad form?" Dr Mario asked, just before the Toad fake tried to attack the group, only for the real Toad to leap up and uppercut it, sending the false Toad flying into the air with an explosion.

With the second Toad gone, Toad looked at himself with some amazement.

"Whoa! Hey, Princess. Did you see that? I can fight!" Toad said.

"But how?" Peach asked, her tone fairly surprised, before she pointed out. "You couldn't even fight before."

Unsure how to reply, Toad found he was unable to reply when a gray shelled Koopa Troopa crashed before them in defeat, looking past the fallen faker and saw a green shelled Koopa Troopa looking at his hands in astonishment.

"That Koopa Troopa did the same as well. Just like Piranha Plant." Luigi pointed out, amazed to see the weaker of the Mushroom Kingdom showing such strengths.

" _Is that you, Mario? I don't know how but I can fight well. I have four special moves, including a final smash, and everything._ " Koopa Troopa said as he walked towards the group, causing Mario to ask. "So you're a good Koopa Troopa, not one of Bowser's minions?"

" _No, no. I don't serve the Koopa King, I do whatever I want._ " Koopa Troopa replied, continuing to sound cheerful as he added. " _And right now I want to help you._ "

" _What is going on here?_ " Another voice suddenly questioned, where all saw a Goomba rush up beside the Koopa.

" _I can fight especially well now_." The Goomba pointed out.

" _That is very strange_." Yoshi said, thinking to himself. ' _First off the Goombas can now Party with and against us, now they can fight like Smashers._ '

"Either you two have done some serious training, or you are all Smashers now." Rosalina said, gazing at the Koopa, Goomba, then at Toad.

"Me? A Smasher? No wonder why I feel so strong." Toad said as he examined his being, feeling that the Koopa Troopa and Goomba shared.

But with the arrival of two new allies, a set of familiar faces appeared as a grey Pikachu and grey Lucario collapsed before the group, showing the original forms shortly afterward, Pikachu and Lucario.

" _Pikachu! Lucario! It's you!_ " Yoshi said in surprise.

" _Yoshi... Mario too? Luigi, Peach, Rosalina, Daisy and Doc? You're all here too?_ " Pikachu asked in his Poké-tongue, causing Daisy to question in reply. "So the Pokémon are called back here too?"

"Yes, along with two newcomers." Lucario replied, where Red, Squirtle, Pichu, Ivysaur, Charizard, Greninja, Incineroar, Jigglypuff followed the aura Pokémon, but all saw amongst them was the Grass Pokémon, Sceptile and the Fire/Fighting-type, Blaziken.

" _And you are?_ " Incineroar asked as he glared down at the Koopa Troopa and Goomba, making the Koopa Troopa say with nervousness. " _Err... I am Koopa Troopa... and... and this is Goomba..._ "

" _New fighters?_ " Jigglypuff asked, looking at her Pokémon friends and saying. " _Sceptile and Blaziken are new too._ "

" _We fought well in the Pokken tournament_ " Sceptile informed, guessing that was reason why they were chosen to combat.

" _I thought this ordeal was done. Galeem and Dharkon were destroyed, but were not left as trophies or spirits._ " Yoshi said.

" _We thought so too, but seems we've been called back here for a special reason._ " Charizard said as he looked at his girlfriend, Blaziken, to which she then nodded and said. " _From my guess, it must be that tower up there._ "

Turning to where Blaziken was looking, all looked up to see a sanctuary on top of a huge tower that was surrounded by blue energy.

"Well, we can rule out that Master Hand and Crazy Hand brought us back here again." Mario commented, before taking the lead as he said. "We should head for that tower, it's most likely we'll get our answers there."

"Agreed. Maybe we can find out why we are here again if Galeem and Dharkon are really destroyed" Red said in reply as he and the others followed Mario towards the tower.

-Meanwhile-

Within another section of the unknown wasteland, the Champion of Wild, Link, stood on a cliff and looked at the sanctuary before them as he sighed in disbelief. "Here again?"

"Link?" A voice asked, making him turn to see Zelda, her form from A Link between Worlds, while following the Princess was Toon Link.

"It's good to see you again." Toon Link said, glad to see his counterpart.

"Yeah. And it's good to see you too, Zelda" Link said in reply, glad to see the counterparts of himself and his Princess.

"Hey! You two are back again?" All then heard somebody say, looking over to see Fox McCloud, in his Star Zero form, then approach them.

"I haven't seen you guys since we crushed both Tabuu and the Master Core." Fox then said, where Link and the others saw that Fox was not alone, for Krystal, also in her Star Fox adventures outfit, clad in a bra and loincloth, was talking to another Link and Zelda, both from the Twilight Princess era, surprising both Wild Link and Past Zelda.

"Wait a minute... Fox, you look different since the last time I saw you." Twilight Link said.

"Well I have had some new changes from the last time we met." Fox admitted.

"Fox, what's going on here?" Wild Link then questioned as he, Past Zelda and Toon Link headed towards them, shocking Fox, Krystal, Twilight Link and Zelda.

"You're both here too?" Krystal asked, before saying. "The same Link and Zelda who fought alongside us against Galeem and Dharkon?"

"You're Krystal, Fox's girlfriend, right?" Past Zelda asked, her voice filled with respect, which made Krystal smile and nod.

"I can tell you're no longer an Assist Trophy now. You're a true smasher now?" She then questioned asked, causing Fox to face Krystal, looking at her with awe as he asked. Hold up. "Krystal... is it true, are you a true fighter now?"

"Correct. Now I am no longer bound by the Assist Trophy and called upon randomly." Krystal replied with a smile.

While Krystal remained proud of herself, the Links were talking amongst themselves.

"So you're me from a different time? That make you my descendant?" Twilight Link asked as Wild Link nodded and said "Then does that make you my ancestor?"

"They are not the only ones here!" Yet another voice informed where all turned to see Falco, Sheik and Young Link coming towards the groups, along with the Ocarina of Time versions of Link and Zelda.

"Three Links and three Zeldas?" Fox let out in astonishment.

"It's like a reunion of the past here." Krystal pointed out, her tone also filled with some shock.

"I found this Link and Zelda who fought in Melee with Young Link and Sheik. I was quite surprised to see the other Link and Zelda from Brawl, Wii U and Ultimate here as well" Falco informed.

"This is too weird for words." Past Zelda said, approaching her counterparts and asking. "So you're all versions of me, but from different timelines?"

"Yes. I fought alongside Link during the Melee era." Time Zelda said, before Twilight Zelda nod spoke.

"And I assisted Link and Midna during their endeavours against Zant and Ganondorf, as well as the Subspace Emissary and the Master Core era. It's weird to see all three of us together like this." She replied.

"And you're our future descendant." Time Link then said, only to notice something off and asked. "But why aren't you wearing green?"

From the question, Wild Link crossed his arms and said. "I can change into my green tunic anytime if I want, but this tunic represent a champion. That is who I am."

"Anyway, perhaps you can tell us how you came to this world and tell us what we miss while we had to that sanctuary up there?" Twilight Link suggested as all turned to the sanctuary.

"You got a point, Link... err... Twilight Link. Up there should get our answers." Fox said as he and the three Links nodded.

"Things are about to get really complicated around here." Young Link commented, which made Toon Link nod in agreement and say. "No doubt. Three olders Links and Zeldas. This'll take a while to get used to."

As they group made their way towards the sanctuary, many others were traversing there as well, within their own sections of teams, many of which were friends, including one team that consisted of Kirby, Meta Knight, Daroach, Ness, Lucas, Ninten, Villager and Isabelle.

Curious, Meta Knight then asked Daroach. "So, why are you a fighter this time around? You're not up to naughty tricks are you?"

"Of course not. But for some reason, I can fight well with my staff. I need to know what's up." Daroach replied.

"Kirby, you agree with me, right?" They then asked, which made Kirby give off a small nod.

"So you two have done this before?" Ninten questioned Ness and Lucas, which made both boys nod and Ness to say in reply. "Oh yeah. I've done this five times now, and it continues to drag me back."

Samus, Shulk, Fiora, Riki, Marth, Lucina, Ike, Chrom, Roy, Robin and Corrin were another group, as were Captain Falcon, Olimar, Little Mac, Ice Climbers, Mr Game and Watch, R.O.B, Duck Hunt Duo, who were also making their way to the sanctuary.

"So Fiora, it's hard to believe you were summoned this time around." Shulk commented, before pointing out. "And back in your Mechonis form too."

"It's surprising, but I feel like myself." Fiora replied, resting her hand on her chest as she said. "Outside, I look like a Mechon, but inside I still feel like a true Homs."

"That's good to hear." Shulk replied, before saying with a sincere and caring tone. "But if you do start to feel off, please tell me and we'll do what we can to fix you up."

"Thank you, Shulk." Fiora replied with a smile, glad to know Shulk would look after her and still saw her as a woman and not a half Homs.

Meanwhile, on a less evolved path, Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong headed with teenager Tiny and Dixie Kong following behind them, all ready to battle, showing that brawn and teamwork could overpower many of the technologies they knew their rivals wielded.

" _I still cannot believe, you two are fighters time time around. How come?_ " Diddy Kong asked, which made Tiny shrug and say. " _I don't know. When that fake me showed up, I won with a mighty attack which I couldn't do well before._ "

" _I wonder if their time as spirits strengthened their fighting styles?_ " Donkey Kong muttered to himself, thinking deeply on the subject.

"Lady Palutena, why have we been summoned here again?" Pit asked as he, Palutena, the Inklings and Wii Fit Trainer travelled together, towards the sanctuary.

"We must have been called here by a new force, or by Master and Crazy Hand again. What I like to know is why we didn't end up as Trophies or as Spirits this time around." Palutena said in reply, sensing something was up.

"There's one thing to find out." Headphones, the girl Inkling said. "We head for that sanctuary and get the answers from there."

After a while, everyone reached the top of the sanctuary where they all gathered together, all surprised to see each other, as well as surprised to see all the newcomers.

"I cannot believe there's three older Links this time around". Marth said, addressing to Time, Twilight and Wild Link.

" _It's been forever since we last saw you guys!_ " Kirby said happily, having a reunion with Pikachu and Yoshi, who both smiled and said. " _Likewise._ "

"Guys... where are the third party characters this time around?" Wild Link then asked as he noticed a group was missing.

"Sonic?" Mario called, looking around, but saw no sign of the speedster.

"Look like he's not here." Goggles pointed out. "Same with Snake, Megaman, Pac Man, Ryu, Ken, Cloud, Bayonetta, Simon and Richter."

"Do you think something happened to them?" Fiora asked with some concern.

"They are somewhere else in this world. But right now all I require is your service." Came a high and mighty female voice, where all looked up to see a young slender figured girl with blonde hair in a style similar to Rosalina's but was more on the lines of Palutena's style, a long, white cage-like dress with a light blue bottom that gradiented into a lime green with blue and gold gear-like designs.

She had a small white hat with blue lining with gear attachments on top and white high-heels with gear-like heels.

Five blue-and-gold swords were attached to the back of her dress, while in her right hand, she wielded a mechanical scepter with a cog in its center.

Curious, Roy asked. "Who are you?"

"I am Goddess of harmony of this new Smash Bros world. My name is Terra." the Goddess said, introducing herself.

"Terra?" Villager asked.

"Yes. I summoned all of you here for your help." Terra replied, before explaining her reasons. "Please hear me out. For years, you all have been fighting in this world by tournaments made by Master and Crazy Hand. What's more, you have saved this world from them, Tabuu, Galeem and Dhakron. For that, I thank you. Now, thanks to you, Galeem's defeat gave me birth. I protect the harmony and light of this world. I summoned you to help me balance the light and dark in this world again."

"What do you mean? You're not here to finish what Galeem has started?" Ike questioned, drawing his blade just in case they had to fall a Goddess.

"Of course not. I am nothing like that monster. You will not be turned into puppets and used into making fakes, so relax. But as you saw you before you, dark clones have appeared before you. I suspect the God of destruction, Specter, is behind this." Terra replied.

"Specter?" Time Link asked.

"He was born from Dhakron's destruction. And I believe he is using these clones to ravish this world with his darkness." Terra said in reply.

"Terra..." A dark voice echoed out as all turned to see a screen flicker before them and a muscular male that had long black hair, dark skin, yellow eyes, and a muscular build appear.

Just before taking more of the figure's appearance, his torso was stripped bare and he wore no shoes.

Dark markings ran across his arms, beneath his eyes, and the sides of his mouth.

He wore dark trousers similar to hakama, with intricate designs, fastened with a blue-and-white striped cord and a red sash, that may be the top of a kimono and wielded an an enormous, ornate broadsword with a curved blade as its head.

"Do not think you would have your way of governing this world I too have summoned allies to assist me." Specter said as he showed his allies, showing of Bowser, Bowser Jr, the Koopalings, Boo, Piranha Plant, Wario, Waluigi, K. Rool, Kalypso, Zant, Girharim, Ganondorf, both from Ocarina of Time and Twilight Princess eras, Regular Ridley, Dark Samus, Dark Pit, King Dedede, Wolf, Mewtwo, Porky, and to the heroes shock, some new third party villains, including Dr. Eggman, Dr. Wily, Toc Man, Dr. Neo Cortex, Sephiroth, Akuma, Ripto and Kazuya Mishima.

"Specter... I will not allow you to terrorise this world. We will stop you no matter what!" Terra stated, while Mario clenched his fist when he saw Bowser amongst Specter's forces as Luigi and Yoshi glared at Bowser Junior.

Time Link and Wild Link glared at Time Ganondorf, while Twilight Link snarled as he had a feeling he would have to face Zant and Twilight Ganondorf once again, which made him wonder if Midna was still safe in the realm of Twili or if they had stripped her of her power and cast her back as an imp again.

Donkey Kong snarled at K. Rool, Samus felt her rage at seeing Ridley again, hoping Ridley would have met his end when the previous events of the Smash tournament came to an end, while Kirby was shocked to see King Dedede on the villain's side, knowing that Dedede had done some bad things, but never expected him to side with such evil.

Pikachu's cheeks sparked with electricity, reflecting his anger to see Mewtwo again, while Fox glared at Wolf, knowing they still had a score to settle.

Pit was shocked to see Dark Pit on Specter's side, but kept calm, knowing he had defeated his dark form beforehand and could do it again.

"Very well. But be warned, get in our way and we'll crush you like bugs." Specter said as he cut the communications, leaving all in silence.

But after a moment, Marth broke the silence as he asked. "So that is Specter?"

"Seems like it. And it's hard believe there are two Ganondorfs to worry about now." Young Link said, knowing one was already enough trouble.

"Zant and Ghirahim too." Robin added, having not encountered the villains firsthand, but could tell both were trouble.

"Mewtwo again? He must have one grudge against Pikachu." Isabelle said sadly.

"I recognised Eggman and Wily amongst them, but who are those other villains with them?" Peach then questioned, remembering seeing the mechanical Pac Man, The lizard-like being that wielded a sceptre as well as the man with the N mark upon his head.

"Some of them are who Pac Man, Ryu and Cloud told us about, Toc man, Akuma and Sephiroth, but I don't recognise the others." Chrom said in reply.

"They are who you be up against. All you have to do is stop these clones and find some others who are lost out there. We cannot let Specter get away with this. Please aid me." Terra pleaded, leaving the decision up to the heroes and heroines, who all agreed to help Terra, even if it meant finding the truth of all the conflict.

And so a new adventure had just begun.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Setting off

With many of the fighters back, the heroes and heroines decided to set off into groups to cover more ground.

"I cannot believe Bowser joined forces with a God of destruction this time around. What could he be up to this time?" Mario questioned as he, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, Rosalina, Ice Climbers, and Inklings looked over the horizon, where Goggles, the male Inkling, then said. "Well we know how he is usually is, always wanting you dead and take Peach for himself."

"So we have to see what Bowser is plotting up to and stop him." Popo said, knowing just how devious the King of Koopas could be.

"Yeah, so I hope you don't mind having us as allies?" Headphones asked, which made Rosalina smile and say with a caring voice. "Of course we don't mind. Just stay close and keep safe."

"Ok, let's track down Bowser everyone and see what he is up to." Mario then said, only for Luigi to question. "But what about Bowser Junior and the Koopalings?"

"I asked Marth and the gang to keep an eye on them." Peach informed, planning ahead.

"He, Roy, Lucinia, Ike, Chrom, Robin and Corrin should be more than enough for them." The Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom then said with confidence in her comrades.

"Wait!" All then heard Lucas call, turning to see the blonde, Ness and Ninten catch up, approaching the group with a combined expression of concern.

"Porky is with Bowser as we speak, so do you mind if we tag along and help you?" Ness asked, knowing that Mario and the others could handle Bowser, but Ness was certain his powers could come in handy against his foe/nemesis/arch enemy.

"Sure. We need all the help we can get." Daisy replied with a cheerful smile, looking forward to seeing Ness and the gang in action, as well as kick some butt herself.

"Alright, let's-a go!" Mario called as his group then set off, ready to stop another force of darkness from threatening their world, the group oblivious that Fox, Falco and Krystal were watching them leave.

That was until Fox saw the Links, Zeldas and Sheik heading off.

"Hey, Link!" Fox then called, causing all to stop as the leader of Star Fox got their attention and asked. "Going after both Ganondorfs alone?"

"We need to find out what he is planning." Twilight Link said in reply, knowing that Ganondorf, regardless of form, was just as great a threat than any.

"And why he's aiding Specter?" Time Link questioned, knowing that Ganondorf was the one to give orders and not be the pawn of another, thinking that the wielder of the Triforce of Strength had his own sinister motives behind his loyalties.

"Word has it that Wolf is tagging along too. Might be wise if we also came along." Krystal suggested.

And finding no flaw in Krystal's logic, Time Zelda agreed as she said. "I guess that is a good reason."

"Add us to your team too." Shulk called as he, Fiora, and Riki approach them.

"With our aid we should be more than enough." Fiora added, knowing her Mechon body would be able to handle more than the average human.

"So let Heropon Riki and friends come with new friends to stop all/badiepons from making evil." Riki added with a determined voice, certain he and his friends would be a great adage to the team.

"And with Ghirahim and Zant, you might need all the help you can get." Shulk added, not too sure what dangerous powers either produced, but had a guess their strength matched the most ferocious beasts and Mechons that Bionis and Mechonis had to offer.

"Alright then. Let's move out!" Wild Link said as they set off, hoping his unique skills and weaponry would be another ace in the hole against the dark fighters.

" _Hey, Pikachu, are you and the Pokémon all going after Mewtwo?_ " Yoshi asked with concern as he, R.O.B, Mr. Game and Watch, Duck Hunt Dog and Duck, Isabelle and Villager just caught up to Pikachu and the Pokémon heroes.

" _Yeah, we have to find out what he's up to and stop him._ " Pikachu said.

"Well, we cannot let you guys leave all by yourselves." Isabel pointed out, knowing she was new in the past, but wanted to help as she offered. "Let us help you."

"Yeah. Would be best than letting you guys risk your lives for us." Villager commented.

"You guys..." Red said, proud to have such loyal friends, which he hoped he could return that same kindness in the battles that lay ahead.

" _It would be better if we all teamed up rather then go our separate ways_." Dog suggested, which got some agreements from those who understood his barks.

" _Mewtwo is a cunning individual so it might be wise right, Pikachu?_ " Sceptile asked, which made Pikachu sigh and say. " _Alright, but stay close to us. I don't want anybody to get lost or hurt on my watch._ "

"We can protect ourselves no worries. So let's go." Isabelle said as all set off, heading away to confront their foe, while the other teams continued to prepare.

" _I saw Kalypso with K. Rool earlier_." Tiny informed as she, Dixie, Donkey and Diddy Kong headed off with the Wii Fit Trainer and Little Mac.

" _You two don't mind if Dixie and I smash her down to size?_ " Diddy asked.

"No problem." Little Mac said, only to then wonder aloud. "But I do wonder what K. Rool is up to by joining forces with Specter."

" _That's what we're going to find out so I can pound him to the ground._ " Donkey Kong said in reply, not caring so much as to who K. Rool sided with, so long as he could pummel his nemesis.

"And we also need to know the truth of this world as well." Wii Fit Trainer reminded.

" _Why ask that?_ " Diddy Kong questioned.

"Because something seems odd and we don't know what." Little Mac said in reply, just before leaving.

"You know, now that I think about it..." Daroach began to say as he, Meta Knight and Kirby were with Samus, Olimar, Pit and Palutena. "Terra doesn't seem to know very much about us."

"Nor do they know much about each other or this world or each other. Maybe Specter isn't our enemy." Palutena said, speaking her mind and wondering if there was more to this group of villains than they knew.

"Samus, don't tell me you're off to find Ridley alone?" Olimar suddenly asked, seeing Samus about to leave, which make her scowl and say. "Of course I am. Both him and Dark Samus are two of the most dangerous forces in my reality, I cannot just stand by and allow whatever scheme they have hatching to just happen. Millions could die if I don't stop them."

"Pittoo is with them as well, so we have to work together wherever you like it or not." Pit scolded.

"Go on. Make that look. It'll get stuck that way." Samus said coldly, pretending she only wanted to fight the two enemies of her reality herself, but was afraid to see more friends, more people she loved die at the hands of Ridley and her Phazon infused counterpart.

" _Well... we'll go together. We need to find out why Dedede is with them_." Kirby spoke up, knowing Dedede had done bad in the past, but didn't see him as evil material.

"Exactly. Now let's roll." Meta Knight said as all headed out, causing Samus to recall her varia Armour and sigh behind her visor, knowing there was no escaping the group.

But unlike her parents, the Chozo and the various Galactic Federation teams she had been part of, Samus promised herself none would die due to her.

-Meanwhile, in an unknown part of the world-

"Sonic! Sonic, wake up!"

"Wake up, Sonic!"

From the calls, Sonic the Hedgehog slowly opened his eyes and groaned as he rose from the ground and saw he was surrounded by his friends, including Tails the fox, Knuckles the Echidna and Blaze the Cat, while Shadow the Hedgehog was leaning against the wall on the other side.

"Man, talk about a major hit in the head." Sonic said, rubbing the side/back of his head as he sat up and took in his surroundings, finding himself amongst the group within what looked to be an abandoned laboratory.

But upon the wall, there was one familiar Smash logo which Sonic recognised and made him ask with an annoyed voice. "Don't tell me. We're back here, again?"

"Yeah, only now we're not Spirits or Assist Trophies this time." Knuckles informed.

"We're fighters now, but how is this possible?" Tails then asked, most interested in all the science that came with their arrival, including space and time as well as the possible changes in their bodies that came with their arrival.

"For once, I am at a loss for words too." A voice commented, just as two more familiar faces walked towards them, revealing them to be Solid Snake and Persona's Joker.

"Snake? Joker? You guys are here too?" Tails asked, his tone full of surprise and amazement, while the two didn't seem as enthusiastic as Tails did.

"Yeah. The rest of us third party characters are all here." Snake informed, while Joker just remained silent, allowing Snake to add. "Someone must have brought us back here to complete another mission for them. So the sooner we wrap this up, the sooner we can go our separate ways."

"Hey, guys." An unfamiliar voice then called, where all turned and to Sonic's surprise, a bandicoot with a brown mohawk hair, orange fur, brown gloves and blue trousers made his presence known, alongside a purple dragon that had a dragonfly buzzing around him, where the dragon then said. "We found something in another room which might be a surprise."

"Crash Bandicoot? Spyro the Dragon? What are you guys doing here?" Sonic questioned, making Shadow ask. "You know these two werirdos"

"We never met in person outside our games but way in the past, Mario and I met Crash in a mascot convention." Sonic informed.

"I know, mate. Here we are, doing our own adventures and poof, we're here." Crash spoke up, stunned most and causing Snake to say with bewilderment. "Hold on. Why are you talking? You can't talk in games."

"There was an alternative version of me in a skylanders tv series who does." Crash said putting his hands behind his head and added. "So someone thought it was a good idea to fuse us together. Bring the best out of two worlds."

"And they're not the only ones." Two voices said, just as Coco Bandicoot and Cynder the Dragoness revealed themselves, where the blonde haired Bandicoot said. "Cynder and I are in this as well. My guess is as some kind of Echo Fighters."

"But don't underestimate us. I can pack a serious punch like my brother." Coco then said with a confident grin, wanting all to know she was more than the brains and beauty of the Crash team.

"Anyway, we found a huge gloved hand chained in a room not far from here." Spyro informed, before saying with some empathy. "I think he's in pain."

"You mean Master Hand?" Ken then questioned as he entered the room with Ryu, a non-polygon version of Akira Yuki, along with a girl with a blue chinese karate dress and man with black spiky hair with fringe and wearing a black and red hoodie and trousers.

"Ken. Ryu. You're here as well. And Akira's all flesh now." Sonic said, glad to see the fighters, but had to ask. "So who are the other two?"

"This is Chun Li, our interpol friend and a powerful female fighter. Next to her is the Tekken fighter, Jin Kazama." Ryu said, introducing the duo, where Chun Li did a bow and said with respect in her voice. "Pleased to meet you. I am glad I get to fight this time around."

"Guess we're all getting together." Pac Man said with a continued smile as he and Megaman entered the room, along with a bear with a red bird on his back, along with a green chameleon with a purple bat.

"Pac Man. And Megaman, you're both here too?" Knuckles asked, wondering who else was part of this battle

"Seems like it. And these two duo teams are Banjo and Kazooie and Yooka and Laylee." Megaman said in reply as he introduced the new comers.

"Glad to be back in the Nintendo universe." Banjo said, while Kazooie suddenly added with a rude tone. "And we don't know why our dopy doppelgangers are here as Echo Fighters, but we are superior to them."

"Oh yeah, bird brain? You sure have got a big mouth for someone who has not been on a Nintendo console for over a decade." Laylee said back, while Yooka shrugged, not wanting to fight and said. "Hey, can we just get along instead of fighting?"

At this, Simon and Richter Belmont both entered the room next with two fighters who were once pervious spirits now fresh as fighters, Rayman and Shanate, where Simon informed. "We found these two wandering around confused so we brought them back here."

"It feels good to be a fighter rather than a Spirit." Shanate said cheerfully, before adding with some regret. "I do feel bad that I made Samus fight in her orange swimsuit. I hope there are no hard feelings."

"Finally. Out of Black Sonic's clone body and into the spotlight." Rayman said, ready to put his own powers and fighting style to action.

"Try not to hog the spotlight too often" Bayonetta said as she and the last of the group entered, featuring Cloud Strife, in his Advent Children outfit, and four new warriors, a woman with pink hair, a young man with blonde hair, a young man with brown spiky hair that wielded a key-like sword and a man with black hair and black clothes.

"I guess that's everyone together. So Cloud, who are the new guys? Friends of yours?" Richter asked curiously.

"You could say that." Cloud said as the brown hair boy smiled and said, introducing himself. "Nice to meet you all, I am Sora."

"And I am Tidus. And these two are Lightning and Noctis" The blond haired male added as he introduced the other two members too.

"Tidus is still cheerful it seems." Noctis said, remembering their meeting in Dissidia NT.

"So any idea as to why we have been called here this time, Cloud?" Lightning asked, before saying. "This is the third time you were called here now am I correct?"

"Yeah. And if there's a new plot behind the scenes..." Cloud began to say.

"Then we need answers." Jin finished, just before stating. "I don't time for these games."

"Agreed. Crash, Spyro, can you guys show us where Master Hand is?" Sonic then asked.

"Just follow us." Crash said as he, Spyro, Coco and Cynder lead the group towards their destination.

And thought their paths may be different from the Nintendo heroes, they knew they would reunite soon enough.

A/N: Once all the DLC are comfrimed, I will add them as well.


End file.
